


The Way We Are

by N0e11e_Se4s



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrino, Awkward Nino Lahiffe, Betrayal, Bi!Adrien Agreste, Bisexual, Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Kisses, Ladynoir is endgame but Adrino is !!!, M/M, Rating will probably change, figuring out feelings, here we go again, oh goodness, still bad at tagging lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0e11e_Se4s/pseuds/N0e11e_Se4s
Summary: Adrien and Nino have always been best friends, but after a hot study night together feelings begin to change about each other. Adrien’s never really been a people person anyway, and Nino is a hard person to understand at times. How will their moments shared together shape their relationship?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	1. Let’s try this

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️‼️‼️OKAY LISTEN‼️‼️⚠️  
> I may have ghosted ao3 for two years but I’m back now, ouch. I only have three other fanfics (one of which is very cringe and I will probably delete), but if I am encouraged to finish them I will 👀 
> 
> Okay so this story...
> 
> I’ve actually wanted to write about Adrino for a long time because we need more content for it, but I’m nervous about the response I will get so if I’m being honest, just work with me. I GREATLY appreciate feedback, if you read this fic and you have any suggestions or praises I WILL NOTICE AND ACT ACCORDINGLY I promise.
> 
> I do have a twist in store, and I will edit tags as the story goes on (idk I like surprises ig). 
> 
> But yeah, I can’t wait for you to read it!

“Tell me if you want to stop...” 

Adrien didn’t really listen, but nevertheless nodded rapidly at Nino’s command. His heart raced simply from anticipation of what Nino would do next, even though Adrien had a clear idea. Adrien looked away from Nino’s lips - he had been unconsciously staring - and up at his eyes. Adrien lost himself in a golden euphoria. Nino’s eyes were full of caution and lust, and Adrien was so amused that he wouldn’t dare look away first. They stared at each other in silence for a while, until a small gasp escaped Adrien’s lips as Nino brought up a hand to caress his neck. It was as if Nino finally took the green light, and it made Adrien’s heart race beyond common health. 

The back of Adrien’s throat tightened as Nino closed the space between them. The very moment that their lips touched, Adrien felt a weight lift off of his shoulders.

Their lips danced together, slowly looking for a rhythm. Once they found it, it was beautiful. There they were on Adrien’s couch, the soft hum of some indie music that was playing on Nino’s shuffle, sharing a series of beautifully tender kisses. Nino’s lips were incredibly soft, and Adrien blushed deeper at the mental note he took of it. Adrien felt a warm sensation growing just below his belly. His breathing became unsteady as he struggled to stay calm and hold the kiss. The kiss. Lips against his lips. He took a moment to linger in reality; he was kissing Nino! The entire room got hotter by the second, Adrien’s face growing more and more red.

Given that Adrien was sitting with his legs crisscrossed on the couch, he was fully turned towards Nino, but he cursed at his inability to get closer because Nino had simply rotated his body to touch Adrien, so his legs still directed his sense of direction away from Adrien. Adrien was shameless to express how touch starved he truly was; he pushed Nino backwards until he was forced to reposition. The kiss broke hesitantly as Nino began to lay fully back, with Adrien eagerly leaning towards him. Adrien reconnected their kiss with a fiery passion, fueled by the enhanced body contact. 

Nino’s hands snaked under Adrien’s shirt and rested on the small of his back. Adrien hummed at the feeling. It was as if a gold river of light wrapped around him, securing him in their newfound paradise. Adrien’s skin was hypersensitive to the touch; he’d never been treated such a way before. Never been touched in such a way. And although they were shy, they were both so dangerously curious for the other.

“Nino~,” Adrien’s soft whisper sent Nino to the moon, he was extra satisfied with the response he was currently receiving because, for the past two weeks, he’d been trying to decipher his best friend’s sexuality like some type of riddle. Nino was never the type to follow stereotypes of the lgbtq community, but recently Adrien had been fitting into a lot of them. It left Nino intrigued and baffled simultaneously; he’d spent all this time trying to figure Adrien out, and now he’s got it. 

And it was so satisfying to have Adrien now on top of him, desperate for his touch, but Nino couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if they switched positions...

Adrien gasped as he felt Nino secure him tightly and relocate them to Adrien’s bed. Adrien’s heartbeat quadrupled as he let a strangled laugh escape his lips, echoing in his huge room, as Nino placed him down gently, hovering over him. Nino teased Adrien by asserting his new control and free will; he hovered over Adrien, breathing deeply and never breaking eye contact. Adrien seemed to be hypnotized as he grew more and more flustered and needy. 

“Please~,”

Nino lost it. 

Adrien moaned as he felt Nino’s hands roam over his body. They kissed as he touched him. Everywhere. Adrien felt like he was being all charged up, like there was some type of crazy science experiment going on and Nino wanted to turn him on, just to see how he ticked. Their hips were pressed together now and Adrien began to feel dizzy and warm as his arousal became a little over-whelming. He never wanted to stop though, he felt safe and secure in Nino’s arms. If he was gonna be this vulnerable around anyone, why not him?

Nino began to kiss his neck, leaving his marks behind and Adrien couldn’t find the motivation to protest. He shouldn’t be marked, but he was way to excited to stop Nino for the sake of proper presentation. Adrien was almost confused when the kisses traveled up his jaw and to his ear. Nino licked and sucked softly on Adrien’s right ear, officially driving him crazy. 

“Ah~ right there!” Adrien was all of a sudden very aware of a tightening sensation in Nino’s jeans, it only turned him on even more. He arched his back off of the mattress, slowly climbing higher and higher towards the magical feelings he sought. As he became more aroused, however, he felt a sudden pulse of pension. “W-wait...”

Nino froze immediately, pulling back to observe Adrien with concern. “What’s wrong? Too much...?” 

Adrien felt himself flush deeper as he considered the idea that Nino wasn’t planning on stopping anytime soon at all. And Adrien definitely didn’t want him to. He just had to be sure, “N-no! Nothi- you’re... I-I love this... it’s just...”

“Just...?” Nino encouraged him to go on.

“I-I...,” he moaned again as a flash of heat surged throughout his entire body, their hips were still connected and Adrien was shy to the unfamiliarity. It was so strange to feel Nino’s sex on top of his... even though there’s a layer of clothing in between. Adrien didn’t know what to do next with these hot feelings.

Nino was catching on, and as he felt Adrien squirm and gasp underneath him, it became clear that he was unsure of what to do next. Nino decided to initiate a tease, “hm?” 

Nino began to kiss his neck again, Adrien’s breathing picked up once more. “I-I want...”

“What do you want?” Nino’s voice was low, husky, and dangerously sexy. His hands snaked under Adrien’s shirt, teasing his erogenous zones: his sides, his abs. Adrien shivered and gasped again.

“Y-you...” Adrien’s head was thrown back now, hair a complete mess, gasping and moaning for dear life. He couldn’t believe he just begged his best friend to fuck him. He couldn’t believe that soft kisses were being trailed down his stomach, down down down lower and lower. And he sure as hell couldn’t believe that his father decided, at this very moment, for the first time in what must have been weeks, to enter his son’s room for whatever invalid purpose that he had.

The boys scrambled to sit up, but it was all for nothing. Adrien still felt the burning embarrassment on his exposed skin, the crippling cold welcomed by Nino’s departure, and the sizzle of arousal all over his body. He knew that his secret was out now, and that Gabriel saw. He saw his son submissive and helpless to an invader of his home, in a sexual state, moaning, covered in hickies, that would haunt any future presence they might’ve shared. Adrien grabbed a nearby blanket to cover up his shame, refusing to make eye contact, “F-father, I’m so... I’m sorry, I-I...”

To his bewilderment, Adrien heard the door close. He jumped at the sound, struck with awe at the lack of reprimands from his typically tense father. He looked to Nino, shocked, and found himself unable to read his facial expressions. 

***

Adrien had a strange feeling that school would be hell.

It was a beautiful Sunday evening, a pink and purple sunset sky that blessed the eyes of each and every tourist that may happen to be outside. He had gotten a lot of extra work done in regards to piano, fencing, and his Chinese lessons. He even had a nice conversation with the Gorilla ™️ earlier this day. Now he was sitting here with ladybug; The two were supposed to be silently enjoying the presence of one another, but all he could think about was school tomorrow. 

How would things change? Of course they were bound to, and Adrien found himself unprepared to face Nino. He isn’t even sure if Nino is out yet or if he would tell anyone or if he’s embarrassed or if he’s just as confused as Adrien is. Adrien found himself working out every possible scenario to what Nino might say or do. Adrien now had a list of them, most falling under the categories of “if he ignores me” or “if he pretends it never happened”. Although, despite his mental preparation, Adrien definitely didn’t want to forget what went down yesterday. There were too many new and wonderful emotions tied to Nino now, and Adrien couldn’t pretend that his feelings were never there. 

“Omg Chat!” 

“H-huh?? Wh-What- Sorry, I-,” Chat Noir shot up to a standing position, prepared to follow his lady into battle. He was a little embarrassed to find her sitting criss crossed with a very unamused expression on her face; one of which that was no where near her battle face. He cautiously sat back down, not taking an eye off of her and, awkwardly, not blinking at all. “Sorry, I zoned out.”

“Really?” She said sarcastically, “I’m strategizing Chat Noir, you must pay attention!” 

Chat Noir suddenly remembered the purpose of the meeting; Ladybug has been having a hard time taking the next step from Master Fu’s sacrifice and Chlo- Queen Bee’s betrayal. He was supposed to be being supportive, but all he could think about was making out with Nino.

“I’m sorry.” 

“What’s on your mind, Chat?” He looked up at her, a little surprised at her sudden interest; it’s been a while since she sparked up a talk like this. They usually don’t set aside to time to just chat and be friends. He decided that he wasn’t gonna beat around the bush or resist, he trusts Ladybug completely.

“I think I like guys...,” Chat Noir whispered, looking back down.

Silence. 

Chat Noir shuddered at the lack of response from the girl. He couldn’t bring himself to inspect her expression, but was burning to know what thoughts were going in her mind. What if she thought he was crazy? What if she thought he was disgusting? Or weird? What if she never saw him the same again? It was killing him, the thought of losing yet another person, the thought of something else going wrong. And all because he wanted to fall in love and kiss his cute classmate. He felt the tears run down his face. 

“Damn, kitty. I thought you liked me.” 

Chat Noir nearly choked. He looked up to see his precious lady with a dramatic and salty pout on her face, as if she were a child who had been told to “put it back on the shelf”. He stared at her for a second, still unsure of her view of him now, until he couldn’t help it anymore. He broke out into a mad fit of giggles, adorably doubling down at her reaction. 

As he wiped the tears from his face and opened one eye to look up at her, he was amused to find a shit eating grin on her face. She was so happy to make him laugh, she couldn’t help it. Her expression softened and she put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m kidding, kitty,” Ladybug said. They had plenty of talks about their relationship before, and it was definitely established that both were obviously allowed to do whatever the other wanted in their love lives. At first it was more Chat Noir directed at Ladybug, after she told him she just didn’t feel the same way about him, and he had handled it very well. His motto back then was to be patient and hope that if Ladybug ever needed anyone, if things went wrong with her crush, that he would be there for her. However, the direction of perspective shifted once Chat Noir admitted his crush on Ryuko (even though hawkmoth knew Kagami’s secret identity, Ladybug was in desperate need of her elemental powers). Ladybug was surprised to find his redirect of attention a little bothersome to her, but decided to reciprocate his respect for her private love life. And they stayed best friends.

“Are you gay, or bi maybe?” She suggested. “Should I call you something?” 

Chat Noir- Adrien never really thought about it with conscious effort. He simply could admit to himself that he found guys attractive sometimes, and he never thought about how it affected his identity. But one must consider that those thoughts were never thought of simply because Adrien had small, innocent crushes from afar that he never spoke of to a single soul; not even Plagg. If he thought that the male model he was posing with was hot as hell, he’d just feel the burn of his reddening cheeks and move on, but now everything was different. He made a move on Nino! Scratch that, Nino made a move on him and he welcomed it...

For some reason Adrien felt like his recent actions and blossoming feelings requires some type of acknowledgement now, “I think I’ve always been bisexual, I just never called myself that.” 

“Me too!”

He looked at her, and she looked back before he looked away; she mirrored his actions completely. They seemed so alike. Chat Noir felt his heart bubble. He may seek romantics from Nino now, but ladybug would always be his partner.

“Cool.”  
****

“So did he talk to you?” 

“Yeah,” Adrien replied, slightly flat toned. He definitely got a long talk about his sexual identity, making the right relationship choices, and practicing safe sex. He never knew how official his father could be while talking about such topics, but he was. Adrien surprisingly didn’t feel uncomfortable talking to his father at all about any of that stuff; he was too relieved that him and Nino weren’t going to be separated or punished. He even promised not to tell Nino’s parents!

“Again, dude. I’m so sorry,” Nino looked down and even though Adrien was burning like a hot tomato, he couldn’t bring himself to be upset with Nino in any shape or form. It takes two after all, and Nino was so sweet asking Adrien for permission first. Sudden flashbacks of the night lightened Adrien’s smile, a warm and passionate look in his eyes.

“Don’t sweat it, it’s okay,” was all that Adrien could say before Nino spoke again. 

“I-I just... I’m so confused lately. Ever since me and Alya broke up...,” he trailed away and left his statement as a fragment, an unfinished thought that made sense to Adrien but completely confused him at the same time. “I’m glad that we didn’t get in trouble, but I should be more considerate of what I’m doing next time. I don’t know what I would’ve done with myself if something actually happened between us! Shit, I’d never see you the same again!”

Adrien’s entire mind screeched to a halt. As he processed what Nino has said, it began to reboot and run even more frantically than before. He realized that Nino’s actions weren’t driven from true desire to kiss or touch him. He realized that Nino’s actions were probably affected by his breakup with his girlfriend. He realized that Nino still wanted to be just bros. 

Adrien felt the sting of tears in his eyes, forgetting about all of his surroundings. So the whole thing was just a game? All of those new feelings and realizations that Adrien had, were drawn out of him with manipulation and horseplay? Nino touched him; he made Adrien shiver and gasp and moan and beg and admit what he wanted for nothing??? He dared to gaze upon the beautiful model in the moonlight, flushed and aroused and horribly needy for his touch, only to look away?? 

Adrien was a fool, and he felt it now. His friend used him as a rebound experiment. He didn’t want to be anything more than friends, he just wanted to fuck. He probably doesn’t even like guys.

Adrien looked up at the boy as he realized his hot tears had stained his face, that they were in public, and that he hadn’t said anything for the past half minute or so. He looked up as Nino panicked, both hands on his shoulders as he questioned him. The blur of his heartbeat, the sound of blood rushing through his body ceased as he tapped into reality and heard what Nino was saying.

“C’mon tell me! You’re sure he didn’t say anything bad to you?? What’s wrong? Adrien please talk, say something! Are you hurt or something?” Nino asked the questions with genuine concern but Adrien marked it all down as bullshit, Nino knows he hurt him, and Adrien wasn’t just gonna keep standing here waiting for Nino to say something right. 

The whole hallway had kind of made a side note that Adrien was crying while they were chatting quietly about something, but that’s normal in high school. Kids go through fucked up shit sometimes, and sometimes they just get overwhelmed, overworked, and subsequently, moody. So nobody minds if they see a student crying in the hallway, one may stop to ask if there’s anything they can do, but in the end life goes on. However what Adrien did next had everyone in shock. 

He began to feel sick at the sensation of Nino’s hands on his shoulders, Nino’s hands on his body. Adrien never broke eye contact as his facial expression molded into something nobody has ever seen on his face before, a face reserved for Chat Noir when an akuma pisses him off. Nino looked like a deer in headlights, confused and shocked and in anticipation for disaster. Adrien brought up both of his hands and violently pushed Nino away from him, into the lockers. Nino hit them with a loud bang but he wasn’t hurt, just shocked at how quickly and forcefully Adrien acted. 

He scowled one sentence at Nino before leaving, his voice deep and thick with anger, a sob breaking the middle of his sentence, tears streaming down his face, hands balled into fists, and ready to ignore anything else Nino had to say.

“Don’t you ever fucking touch me again.”  
******


	2. So Sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Adrien now realizes the reality of his fantasy, he’s hurt, he’s not acting himself anymore... what next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I play around with perspectives.
> 
> Let’s see if we can get inside of Nino’s head today? Shall we? I think he’s got some explaining to do....

Marinette took a deep breath as she slowed down. She finally made it to the classroom and now she wouldn’t be counted as absent. Tardy? Maybe, but not absent, and she could work with that. 

“See, Tikki? I told you everything would work out,” she spoke to the kwami in her purse as she straightened up to open the door.

“Lucky you, Mari,” Tikki chirped, making Marinette giggle. Between not getting any sleep for the past 37 hours and finishing her project for Jagged Stone, Marinette getting to school counted as a miracle, whether she was on time or not. She was learning to be more positive anyway.

Tikki hid as Marinette opened the door only to be greeted with two empty seats in the front row closest to her. Adrien and Nino are usually there to smile and wave every morning, but today neither of them were here. A little odd, but nothing to worry about. Marinette shrugged it off, maybe they stepped out to run an errand for another teacher or something.

She snuck past Mrs. Mendeleev and sat next to Alya, who didn’t even notice her at first. She seemed slightly distracted. The girl jumped a little as Marinette tapped her shoulder, but was soon alert and happy to see her bestie. 

“Hey Marinette!” Alya said, slightly surprised that she made it to first period. 

“Hey,” Marinette sat down and looked down at her lap with a cute little pout before asking Alya. She shyly pointed her two fingers together like on TikTok and looked lovingly at her friend, “Can I borrow notes?” 

Alya burst into a fit of giggles. Ever since the girls found out what that hand sign actually means, they’ve started doing it to each other all the time just for laughs. “Sure, Mari.”

“Thanks,” Marinette smiled as she took Alya’s notebook to copy down the morning notes that she missed. Almost halfway through copying, Marinette noticed that Alya had been watching her the whole time. She looked up from what she was writing to look at her eyes. Marinette studied Alya’s face like a textbook, and Alya did the same for her. The girls giggled when they made eye contact and Marinette instantly went back to her notes. 

She smiled to herself.

*******

“It was crazy! I’m telling ya!” 

“Yeah, I can’t believe you missed it.”

“So wait, what did Nino do after Adrien hit him?” 

Marinette fell off of the bench she was leaning on. Kim, Max, Alix, Nathaniel, and Alya all looked down at her un-phased, but curious. 

“Where did that come from?” Alix asked, knowing that Marinette’s clumsiness usually has a trigger. 

She shot up completely straight to try and ease back into the conversation that she overheard from a few passing students, but they were walking away and she couldn’t hear them anymore. Her gaze darted between her friends and that small group. She pointed back at them in confusion, “What happened with Adrien and Nino this morning?”

“Oh yeah, she missed it!” Said Kim. Marinette lifted an eyebrow. “So apparently they got into an argument and Nino made Adrien cry. Adrien popped off and shoved Nino into a locker, cursed him out, and ditched!”

“That’s not what happened,” Alix stared at Kim.

“I swear it is! Adrien got called to the front office and everything.... Now that Mari mentioned it, I’m wondering why he’s not back.”

Marinette shivered a bit, “I can’t imagine Adrien being violent at all...,” her voice trailed off. 

“Neither could I,” Nathaniel adds. “But that was before this morning.”

*********

He couldn’t understand. 

No matter how much he tried to put himself into Nino’s perspective, he just couldn’t understand. How could he? 

Adrien began to think of all the reasons he could come up with. Maybe it was because he’s a virgin and Nino wanted some title. Maybe it was because he’s a model and Nino wanted the status... or the benefits of a “perfect body”. Maybe it was because he was fragile, desperate, needy, easy, easy, ea-

His ink pen snapped into two and Adrien began to curse as he scrambled to keep it from dripping onto his clothes. Nino dashed from his seat to grab some tissues for Adrien. He tried to help clean up, but Adrien just snatched them from him instead, giving Nino a reason to get the hell away from him.

Adrien looked up at the principal to see a look of speculation mixed with disappointment. He seemed to be brought back to reality, in Mr. Damocles’ office getting lectured for being used. “Are you listening to me, Adrien?” 

No point in lying, “No.”

Nino sighed a little, jumping when Adrien glanced at him for the first time in a while. 

“I’ll give you both a warning, especially you Adrien. I don’t expect to hear about you putting your hands on any students, okay?” 

“As long as they don’t put their hands on me, sir, we won’t have a problem.” 

Damocles didn’t pick up on what Adrien said until after he dismissed them both with a pink slip and a note to excuse their absences from class. 

Adrien stormed out of the door and sped down the steps, he was quick paced and Nino was struggling to keep up. “Adrien, l-listen we should talk before going back to class. I kn-know that... Adrie-....”

Nino hopped in front of his path, “Hey!” 

Adrien froze and looked up at Nino, pain and confusion in his eyes. 

“Wait a minute! Can we talk about this instead of being dumbasses?? What’s the point of just being mad at me if you won’t even listen to what I have to say!?” 

“Because I get it okay!? I’m not an idiot, I understand!!” Adrien yelled, knowing damn well that he’s so confused by Nino’s intentions. The truth is that he can’t handle it right now. He’s got to get through school, fencing practice, a piano performance, and a banquet today and he really can’t handle breaking down again. It’s too much at the moment. He’d rather just be mad and let it simmer, that’s easier.

“Adrien please, you don’t get it!” Adrien darted past Nino again, putting his quick step into motion again. Nino cursed at how he was so attracted to the way Adrien walked when he was mad. It was almost a sexy stride, if you ignore the painful agony of knowing you’re the cause of his pain. 

Adrien was saying something that Nino didn’t mean to blank out of, but he never got to finish before he turned a corner and slammed into another person. Nino watched as Adrien fell to the ground and felt his stomach turn a little.

*****

“Fuck, are you serious!?” Adrien snapped. He was facing the floor, rubbing his head. He already had a headache from crying, and now it was gonna last all day thanks to this no-good, tall, strong..., dark haired...., blue eyed, Adonis...?

“My fault,” he leaned over to help Adrien stand. Adrien felt himself shiver when this guy held him up; he looked into his bright blue eyes and literally felt winded. “I was in a rush, are you okay?” 

“I-I...,” Adrien blushed when he noticed he was stuttering. He watched as the stranger began to pick up his stuff, when he noticed. “Oh shit! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to!” 

The boy’s letterman jacket was now drenched in his caramel latte, along with the rest of his clothes.

“Don’t sweat it, I can get it back to the way it was,” he laughed and Adrien felt his heart flutter. He was suddenly hyper aware of Nino’s gaze on the two of them. Adrien got a sudden idea. 

“B-but I feel so bad! C-Can I pay for dry cleaning...? O-Or at least let me buy you another drink!” Adrien offered. 

“No, no, i-it’s okay,” he put up both hands in protest. 

“Don’t be silly! My treat,” Adrien panicked as he grabbed this guy by the arm. He walked them both towards the front door where he was headed, and opposite of where Nino was headed. Adrien fought to not turn around and look at him, and he hoped that Nino was long gone by now. 

“Adrien,” he smiled while still holding onto his arm. “Agreste.”

The boy looked at Adrien up and down, before smiling as well. 

“Jackson Patel.”

They walked around the corner and Adrien stopped walking once they got to the steps outside. 

“Thanks Jackson, I owe you one,” Adrien sighed. 

Lucky for him, Jackson wasn’t an idiot, he caught on the moment that Adrien offered to go with him and fix everything, “No problem, does that guy follow you often?”

“No no!” Adrien said quickly, Jackson studied him carefully. “We’re actually best friends, we just got into a fight and I don’t wanna see him anymore.”

Jackson stood in silence, thinking before slowly nodding his head, “Well I was on my way to pick up some food for my sister because I don’t have a second block. You can still chill with me if you actually want to?”

Adrien felt that flutter again. He began to weigh his options. Jackson is fine as hell, yeah. Jackson is super sweet and nice, so far. Jackson has his own car, awesome..... Wait, what was the point again...? 

Oh! Jackson is a stranger, essentially. Jackson also saved Adrien from further confrontation and a shitty day in Pre-Cal though. And he’s super cute in his letterman jacket whether it’s stained or not. 

Oh, fuck it.

“Sure! Why not?

********

“Hey, Nino!” Alya called him over as he walked through the door. “Over here!” He walked over to the back of the class where everyone was grouped up and chatting. All eyes were on him all of a sudden. 

He sat down next to Alya. Ever since Alya dumped Nino, he’s been a little shocked at how open she is to hanging out with him. It’s mature and he respects that, but he can’t stand the bitter feeling of knowing that he lost his chance with her. 

He looked over at Marinette with envy, she probably knows that he figured out everything at this point. It was easy to admit to himself that Alya had feelings for Marinette. 

~~

“What do you mean!?”

“I just need some time to figure myself out, y’know? I can’t do that while we’re dating, Nino. It feels wrong.” 

“But I-“

“C’mon Nino, it’ll be okay! And hey! I encourage you to do the same, go and see what it’s like to be with other people. We’re teenagers anyway, we have the right to experiment and whatever, right?” 

~~ 

The day that Marinette showed up to school with hickies on her neck still haunts him. He just knows it was Alya, he could tell. 

The difference between him and Alya though is that her hookup is still by her side at the moment. Where did he go wrong? 

“Earth to Nino!” Alya waved a hand in front of his face. She was being serious, but she laughed lightly to keep a bit of her personality present. “What’s up with you and Adrien!?” 

Nino looked around at everyone sitting in the circle and realized how public his breakdown with Adrien really was. Everyone was looking at him like he was the most important person in the room, and it honestly freaked him out. He’s not used to being the center of the class’s attention, so knowing that he was the center of their attention for the worst reasons is more than nerve wracking. 

“W-well... I-I mean,” he scrambled for something to say. “I’m not really sure...” 

“Bullshit,” Kim said calmly.

“No it’s not!” Nino got flustered quickly. “H-He... we were fine one second and the next he was slamming me into the lockers! I don’t exactly know what happened to be completely honest. I guess it was something I said...”

No one was satisfied with his answer, and it frankly seemed like a dodge.

“Really?” Max asked. “You can’t think of anything you said to him to piss him off by any chance, can you?”

Nino tried his best to replay the conversation in his head. He remembered asking about Adrien’s father and how he reacted to catching them. Nino suspected the worse but Adrien assured him that his father didn’t mind. Then Nino apologized for them getting caught, because he felt bad! He said that he was glad that things didn’t escalate from what actually went down because he wouldn’t be able to see Adrien the same way afte-

Nino froze.

Oh shit. 

He began to realize that he must’ve hurt Adrien along those lines. He wished that he could just recall everything perfectly, but he truly couldn’t recall his exact wording. 

He suddenly felt super insensitive. This all must mean that Adrien actually had some type of feelings for him. While Nino was trying to heal his breakup by taking Alya’s advice with hookups, Adrien was genuinely interested in a relationship. And now Nino realized it a little too late.

“Shit”

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Oh goodness an OC, what to do, what to do....
> 
> Also, surprise! I will add the Alyanette tags before the next chapter pops up. 
> 
> Pretty please let me know what you think about Nino’s reasoning and give your predictions on what happens in the next chapter! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading lovelies, it means so much to me <3

**Author's Note:**

> Heheheee, I forgot to mention I’m a little evil...
> 
> And yes this has happened to me before :) ((don’t gay-bait people, that’s wrong!!))
> 
> I still love Nino  
> Gabriel deals with gays all the time, he doesn’t mind Adrien being LGBT+. He just minds Nino...  
> And Adrien is just a small bean trying to figure out what’s going on
> 
> I was going to leave out the scene with Ladybug and have a scene for Adrien and Gabriel, but I think that I would only use it for comedy purposes (Gabriel asking Adrien if he knows what anal sex is... heehee), whereas in the Ladynoir scene, I could establish their relationship status, have a cute coming out scene, AND introduce Adrien’s feelings in more depth to set up his heartbreak... so yeah...
> 
> 10 hits for next chapter ig ((And if you guys want, that Adrien and Gabriel scene can be a separate crack fic >:)


End file.
